darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
CC Plans Talk
Back to 2011 Logs Stormfront Slipstream Stormfront has settled into the barracks reasonably well, all things considered. By the time Slipstream returns, there's maps of Crystal City with at least four escape routes planned, a couple possible diversions, and their last long distance scans. There's also some training schedules laid out, mostly proposals for some stunt flying and target practice drills for her to look over. Slipstream got in a decent recharge, though it could have been better. She had one of those weird nightmares that have been visiting her lately. She headed out to talk to the recon mechs and set something up with them to get the guard shifts watched over. She now returns to the barracks, her wings drooping slightly as she feels a bit run down. The huge figure of Stormfront was not hard to miss, so she offers a pleasant, "Good cycle." to the mech. Stormfront lowers his head once in greeting, "Good enough, though you didn't seem to rest terribly well." he remarks simply. "The analysis work is all at your station though, for your perusal. I've also given you a form regarding yourself and your barrack mates - mostly self-assessment so further mission training can target squad needs." Slipstream nods to the mech's words and enters her berthing area to pick up the data pad. "I didn't." she admits softly, tapping the device on to look over what you inputted. "A form for self assessment?" she asks. Stormfront nods once. "A lot of the seekers have been through basic flight training, and CoC hasn't pushed for a lot of additional training outside of squads, so I'm out of touch with some of the flight teams. So long as things are quiet, and I'm not trying to babysit green recruits and refits, they're letting me work on some advanced training protocols... which means I need an idea what people's weaknesses are... and what they think their weaknesses are." Slipstream sits down on her berth as she scans over the screen of the data pad, nodding slightly as she listens to the mech's words. "Who hasn't been through flight academy? I'd bet there isn't a seeker around that skipped it, even if they thought they were all that and a bag of energon chips." she notes, scrolling down the screen, "Tall order you as asking for as some are not truthful with themselves and quite brutally nasty about others." "That's exactly the idea." he agrees. "Everyone has been through flight academy... a lot of people haven't been back since they passed the minimums. There's a lot of opportunity for improved training and group drills for greater coordination. As for people being dishonest - reading their reports, comparing them to mission reports, and then averaging out assessments... is a lot of work, but ultimately should do some good." Slipstream looks up from the screen now, "Why go back when all they teach there is the minimums and basics?" she asks, "This is good work you did here, I'll be sure to implement them and of course show this to Shadowstar. Once the recon team gets their report in to me, I'll be able to figure out what sort of distractionary support we'll be needing." she states and sets the data pad down beside her, "So let's see this form, I may as well begin filling it out." "My point exactly - they haven't needed to go back, because there's nothing there for them. But if I can determine and implement some advanced drills, higher level programs... it might be worth the energon to CoC to start sending people back for higher level training. The Academy has the facilities for it - it just hasn't been a priority. And it’s something to work on while I'm stuck inside." Slipstream inclines her head, wings shifting slightly behind her. "I sometimes drill with Shred or Nitrogear, just for fun really. Testing each other’s limitations so we can get to know each other in that way. So I support your idea, it is time to really allow everyone to show their stuff and teach what they know to others." Stormfront files the names away; good to know who already takes their training seriously. "I'd like to see some of those drills at some point, and see how you work as a team. Give everyone a chance to show their stuff, and get high level analysis and feedback while they're at it. Best way to improve." Slipstream inclines her head, "I can talk to them about it. Everything and everyone is waiting for this quarantine to be over with so they can go back out again. Shred is in med bay under quarantine so doubt she'll be out of there quickly since they'll have to repair her and the others that have this thing that's causing all the issues." she states, wings shifting back a bit further. "Still though, something to look forward to doing." "I had heard that about her, yes. I've been looking into the current stats of the various seekers here. Waiting for the quarantine is necessary, but we may as well put the time to good use." Slipstream shifts herself on the berth to draw her legs up onto it, turning so she can look toward you as we talk. Wings shifting even further back, especially so the wing facing the wall. "Indeed." she agrees. Stormfront doesn't have a lot of room to shift, but has found a position where he can look at you while he speaks. Little about him is as streamlined or mobile as your wings, or really any part of the smaller, sleeker femme, the big mech focused more on solid, blocky construction and being as armored as possible without negating flight capabilities. "Forgive me if I'm being too formal. I'm sure most mechs don't have work on their mind when they're here and off duty. I'm unused to barracks life." Slipstream cocks her head a bit to your words as she rests her hands upon her raised knees, "To be honest I try not to think about what mechs think in this barracks. I cannot guess nor would I wish to, after all they have the right to their thoughts just as much as I do." she comments, leaning forward a bit so her canopy rests upon her thighs. "So I really wouldn't worry yourself to much about what is normally thought about around here." Wings shift again, slightly up as if she were shrugging. Stormfront nods once. "That makes a certain amount of sense. Most of my interaction is with newer mechs much of the time, especially seekers - who definitely tend to have their own mindset." Slipstream hms softly to that, then inclines her head slightly. "True." she agrees. "At any rate, I think it is good you are mingling a bit. Even if it is just a temporary thing." Stormfront considers a few moments before responding. "Probably so. Things have changed a lot since the early days. The current situation is an interesting one... and hopefully some good comes from it. Sometimes change is good for avoiding complacency." Slipstream smiles a hint, "That as well." she replies, having taken note that it’s pretty quiet in the barracks despite everything. "Are you comfortable?" she asks. Stormfront shrugs his massive shoulders, leaning back against the wall. "I doubt I'm going to be truly comfortable anywhere indoors. This is much better with the station removed though, and at least the company is good." Slipstream shifts herself some, leaning her canopy into her thighs, arms encircling her lower legs. "They have a berth big enough for you where you usually stay?" Stormfront nods. "Yes, it’s somewhat less enclosed than this, and I'm the only one there most of the time, but they do." Slipstream could imagine the size of that berth... then wonders why she would do such a thing. She shakes her head and vents softly, "Sounds lonely." Stormfront shrugs again, the bay creaking a little as he shifts. "Somewhat, though I have training during the day, and I'm working on some more advanced protocols to get more veterans coming to visit, not just rookies." Slipstream inclines her head slightly, wings shifting behind her again, "Well at least you stay busy." she notes, "So few do anything productive in their off time." Stormfront leans back again, then glances about the barracks. "I don't consider myself to have a lot of off time. But then tactics are a hobby as well as a job. And most who have gotten out of the academy would prefer to stay away... so it keeps me busy and helps the cause." You say, "Well I certainly wouldn't mind learning better tactics while flying around. Something more advanced would be beneficial in the long run and may even earn me a rank sooner too." she points out, "So I'll be signing up for whatever you got planned." Stormfront nods. "Shadowstar seemed interested as well, so the two of you may end up working together in that as well. If we get the chance, I may also work with you both on fighter escort jobs, and take a more active part in missions when I have an escort." Slipstream hms softly, "Hope we can get along, I don't think that femme likes me all that much." Stormfront nods. "I agree, but we're all in the same army. Even those who don't like each other much need to learn to work together. Your styles may be complementary." Slipstream vents hard and mutters, "Shall see. For now though, it's obvious she thinks she's better than everyone else here and she's a newcomer to the ranks." Stormfront nods. "Yes, not that long out of the academy. She'll learn, in time. But you already have an infiltration together, so you're going to have to be able to work at close quarters somewhat." Slipstream shakes her head, "I have one planned as it was requested by Megatron that I see if she could infiltrate Crystal City or not. Hasn't occurred as of yet. But it will." Stormfront nods. "Yes, I remember, and am working on some of the possible details to help out. I'll be looking forward to seeing the mission results from that one. It could potentially have significant benefits." Slipstream unfurls slightly from her legs, allowing her legs to come down to the berth as she shifts her hands behind herself and leans back a little. "Which is probably why Megatron wanted it done. That and it is good practice for trying to infiltrate Iacon itself." Stormfront shifts his optics over the femme as she stretches out, considering her while he ponders his response. "It is, though Iacon will likely be significantly more difficult. Their security is impressive. I can see that line of thought though." Slipstream idly shifts her ankles, slowly rotating them around. Her optics are a dull shade of magenta at the moment as she seems to be not really focusing on anything or anyone, "Yes, indeed it is impressive from what little I have seen of it. But if she wants to truly impress our Emperor, she will have to find her way past the guards." Stormfront nods. "And we know she's motivated to do that. Hopefully her ambition won't outstrip her abilities. She has potential." Slipstream frowns a hint, "I pray she does not make the mistake I did." she murmurs softly. Stormfront cocks his head to one side. "I have not read that mission report. Anything you wish to speak of?" Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "It wasn't a mission I'm talking about." she states, "It's more.. personal." Stormfront considers. "Ahhh, that would explain it. Once again, if you wish to speak of it, I can promise discretion. Some of the recruits... do come and talk to me at times. If you do not wish to, I will not pry." Slipstream lifts her gaze from her feet. "I guess the rumor mills and gossipers don't get out to you where you hang out then." she notes with sigh, "That location you are sitting in.. used to belong to a grounder that I very close to... and well.. let's say I regret having chosen him in the first place." Stormfront considers the femme again, then nods. "I do not listen to rumors, nor involve myself in personal relationships that do not concern me. Which may be why some of the green recruits talk to me at times, I suppose. I can see the difficulty though... it obviously still affects you." Slipstream inclines her head, "It's been a good number of solar cycles since our sparks were forcibly separated... but at times I still see him in my dreams.. or should I say my nightmares." she states, another vent, "I've moved on." Stormfront pauses a few moments. "If he is still in your nightmares, and from this reaction, I would say, being honest, you haven't entirely, though most of the time you hide it well. Let me know if I can help." Slipstream shifts her body forward a bit, slipping a hand up over her canopy approximately where her spark resides under it and her armor. "He disappeared with no good bye, no indication of where he was going. Nothing. Then that spark separation happened. I had shared my spark with him, he with me, and then one day he wasn't 'there'. It was painful. In so many ways." Stormfront nods once. "I fear I would not know. While I have had dalliances, I have never grown that close to a femme yet. Still, I can see where it would prove quite difficult. I am sorry." Slipstream's optics shutter at your comment, then she nods to you. "It is very difficult. To be connected to someone on that level and then it’s gone, just like that, as if it never even happened. The medics weren't sure if I was going to even live through it." "But you have." he offers, tone a little quieter. "And difficult as it was, now you do have the chance to move forward and decide where you're going to go from here. That will be the true measure." Slipstream moves her hand off her canopy, allowing it to drop to her side. "And I'm doing it. Focusing on my missions, on my orders, on getting myself up in the ranks." Stormfront nods. "I cannot argue with that, given my own focus and activities. As I said, if I can help with anything, even if that is extra activity as a distraction, be sure and let me know. I have a fair amount of latitude when it comes to assigning training." Slipstream inclines her head, "I will. Thank you." she states with a little smile. Stormfront nods once, his own expression hidden behind the armored plate and ballistics proof screen over his optics, but at least it sounded sincere. "There should be opportunities soon, once the mission is over." Slipstream had taken note of the severe lack of knowing where you may be looking or even the expression you may have.. Its positively annoying and frustrating, but she can see why you'd want to remain an unknown. "Yes." she agrees. As far as can be easily told, the plates and cover are simply part of him, some mechs simply have different builds - and Stormfront was designed to pack on as much armor as possible while retaining flight capabilities. The optic shields and faceplate are just part of that - with the side effect that he looks even more stoic. "It sounds as if you could use your rest. If so, I will let you be then." Slipstream nods to that, "I only got up not long ago. I think I'll go talk with the recon mechs again, to see what they'll be doing over at Crystal City." Stormfront nods. "Good idea. If you bring me back the data, I'll do the analysis work on it. Good luck." Slipstream gets up off her berth, "I'll do that. The more intel we got the better." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Stormfront's Logs